


Remember Me In The Morning

by InLoveWithAugust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming back to life, M/M, One-Shot, Self-Lubrication, through magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithAugust/pseuds/InLoveWithAugust





	

When Derek saw him, his wolf was howling in delight. Actually, he hadn’t felt the wolf so strongly since he had been a child struggling with control. Now, he couldn’t really help himself as the wolf became the dominant part of him and took over.

He ran towards him and, even though a voice in the back of his mind told him that his mate was fragile and human, he didn’t stop until he literally crashed into him.

His arms wound around the struggling form of the human and squeezed him so tightly that there wasn’t an inch of room between them.

His nose was flooded with the comforting scent of his mate and drowned out all the worries and fears he had previously suffered from. He felt safe. He felt home. He felt _whole_. Finally whole again.

“Please, please, please, _please_ , don’t eat me.”

It was then that he realized that his mate was literally _shaking_ in fear. Fear of him. That realization made him whine. He was more wolf than man at this point.

“I promise that I taste awful!” He snuffed indignantly against his mate’s neck, where his nose was pressed against. His mate smelt wonderful! “Please, I’ll get you something far better to eat. Even though I don’t know how. I don’t even know where I am. Or who I am, come to think of it. Or why you’re neither man nor animal. I don’t know anything.”

His mate sounded so defeated and scared that it agitated his wolf only further. He licked at the tearstained face, trying to reassure the human that he wouldn’t harm him, that harming him was the last thing he would ever do.

The taste of his mate settled something within him that had been restless for far too long. He needed more of it.

Since he couldn’t really kiss his mate in the form he was now, he shifted back to do just that. He kissed him like it was their last and their first. And it kind of was. It felt like their last because Derek couldn’t believe that Stiles was back, yet. And it felt like their first because Stiles acted so surprised and inexperienced as if it _actually_ were his first.

Derek wasted no more time. He knew he needed him but the location was hardly convenient, seeing as they were both sitting on the humid forest ground. So he picked his mate up – which was far too easy. Had Stiles lost weight? He hadn’t had any to lose to begin with before he… before he- Derek refused to think about that.

Since his poor mate was still shivering, he ran. It was quite a cold night, after all and his mate was only lightly dressed. Why was he so lightly dressed? Why had he been sitting all alone on a tree stump, drenched to the bone and looking so lost like someone just placed him in an unfamiliar environment?

His rational side tried to focus his attention on all those questions but his instinct told him that his mate was there with him and that he needed to claim, to reassure himself and his territory and his dominance. He needed to mark what was his before he lost it again.

He didn’t want to think about losing him again. The first time had been bad enough. He didn’t know how he made it through the insanity and pain the loss had brought but he had and now he was here and his mate was with him once again. It was a miracle. An unexplained one, granted, but he didn’t want to analyze it. He was just so damn _grateful_.

Once he reached the loft, he kicked the door open, not bothering to look for the key. He didn’t want to let go of his mate either. Who smelled so tantalizingly good that the wolf wanted to devour him. In the best way, only, of course.

He was vaguely aware that the boy in his arms wasn’t exactly fighting him. Instead, he clung to him as if he were afraid that Derek would drop him. It might also be because as a werewolf Derek was naturally warmer and the poor boy was still shivering. He really needed to get him out of his wet clothes. Coincidently, that was precisely what his wolf had in mind as well.

With as little force as was possible in his haste he threw the boy on the bed who bounced for a little while before he got a grip on the sheets. His mate looked like a drenched cat. His big amber eyes were looking at him with a deer-in-headlights-look. For one moment, Derek stilled, searching for fear in his expression but there was none. There was curiosity, vulnerability, something akin to wonder and – what was that? Recognition? Derek wasn’t sure what the last expression meant exactly, he was just glad there was no apparent fear written on his face.

He took that as his permission to pounce. And pounce he did. He wasted no breath to disrobe his mate. All his clothes were in the way and wet anyway, so they had to go.

The boy let it happen but he stayed passive. It would have worried Derek if he wasn’t watching with wide and interested eyes. It seemed that he didn’t understand why this was happening but also like he approved of it. It made his wolf rumble contently in his chest.

His mate’s mouth opened in wonder. Slowly he placed a hand over Derek’s chest to feel the deep rumble for himself. A moment of silent understanding passed between the two of them. Derek could see the acceptance in his mate’s eyes, which quickly morphed into affection and fondness. Stiles had never thought of Derek as a beast or a monster but it was at that moment that Derek understood how much he should appreciate that. When one was scared it was so much more difficult to differentiate between monster and simply different. Thank god Stiles was one of those people who didn’t let fear cloud their judgment.

Gently he cupped his mate’s face in his hands and rested his forehead against the other’s.

“Mine,” he murmured. Then he licked softly at a spot behind his mate’s ear. The scent was the strongest there. The moan his mate made had him grinning slightly.

“Yours,” the young man agreed. He was so beautiful, with his long dark eyelashes fluttering and his pink, plush bottom lip trembling. Derek searched for every mole on his face, testing if they were still in the right place, if the body in front of him truly belonged to his beloved. He kissed every single mole.

His hand, meanwhile, grabbed onto one of his mate’s round butt cheeks.

“T-tell me,“ his mate groaned when he squeezed a little tighter, “Your, ha, name?”

Derek stilled at that. His gaze met the curious one of amber brown eyes and he knew that his mate was serious.

He knew it was too good to be true. Nothing good ever happens to Derek Hale, no miracles ever came into existence just because he _needed_ them to. This had to be a trick, a cruel attempt to lure him in and give him hope.

“No! No, don’t leave! Please!” The boy grabbed his hands just as he was about to withdraw. “I don’t remember you, but I _know_ you! I know _this_! And I know that this is the way it should be. This is what I want. Please! This is the first thing that makes me feel like I’m home! Don’t make me go back to the darkness. I – I can’t – I’m all alone there. Please, I-“

Derek kissed him. And maybe it was wrong, as his mind so helpfully provided. Maybe it was not a miracle but just wishful thinking. Maybe he had finally gone insane. But he didn’t care. Not right then. He wanted to enjoy what he had as long as he was granted it.

“Shh,” Derek cooed and everyone he knew would have flinched at his soft and comforting voice because it was so unlike the way he normally acted. He coaxed a few soft whimpers with the help of his tongue from the boy and kissed the corners of his mouth as if in apology. “Derek,” he added, so very softly that it was almost a whisper. He was afraid that all of this would fall apart like a house of cards at the slightest mistake he made so he treaded forward very cautiously.

“Derek,” his mate repeated, making his heart skip a beat. His name had never sounded like a salvation, like something that was holy and so very valuable. No one had ever looked at him like he just pulled them from the water they were drowning in. No one before Stiles.

He couldn’t wait any longer. His wolf was impatient enough and wanted to just bury itself in its mate. But Derek still had enough control to hold it back, to remember that preparation was required. He wouldn’t ever hurt his mate.

His gaze rested on his mate’s face, observing every reaction, as he buried the first finger knuckle-deep into his mate’s tight heat. The breathing of the boy grew more frantic for a minute, but his eyes stayed warm and inviting.

“Okay?” he asked gingerly, knowing it was his mate’s first time and that consent was more than just saying yes. The boy nodded while biting his lower lip. Derek couldn’t say if it was because of embarrassment or pain so he stilled.

Mother Nature suddenly seemed to be very invested in Derek’s happiness because he could now feel something slick and wet coat his finger. His eyes widened in realization.

“I-is that normal?” Stiles asked, slightly out of breath. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

Derek smiled down at him, bright and unhinged. He felt lighter than he had in months. “No,” he answered, but before the corners of his mate’s mouth could draw south he caught them in a kiss. He was very content when the boy responded immediately and opened his mouth. “It’s not normal. It’s special.”

The hand that wasn’t occupied with his mate’s wet opening traveled upwards, along the boy’s flat stomach and his ribs. It was then that he realized how thin the boy had become. He could feel and see his ribs sticking out. Worried, he settled his hand above the boy’s heart, where he could feel it beating strong and fast.

There was no immediate danger. After his wolf was sated with the claiming, he promised himself to make the boy something to eat. Soup probably. Even though his wolf demanded he hunted down a deer or a stag.

The other two fingers slid in pretty easily, thanks to the slick his mate had started to produce. Before he connected the both of them in the most primal, most simple and most intimate way nature knows, he had to take a look at the beautiful view before him.

Stiles was a mess. His hair was disheveled, still drying and sticking up from his head. His eyes were wide and nearly completely black and his mouth was open and trembling, barely forming words. There was a slight blush on his pale cheeks that reached down his neck and stopped at his navel. His chest was heaving and even though he was as thin as a stick-figure, he looked beautiful.

As Derek withdrew his fingers, the boy made a disapproving sound that sounded almost like a whine. In an attempt to soothe him, Derek kissed his forehead. Then he readied himself to slip in. He tried to go slow but as soon as the tip was in everything became a blur. He came to being completely buried in his mate, drawing deep breaths in.

Before he allowed himself to move, though, he buried his hands in his mate’s thick hair and breathed him in, the scent of him so very comforting and home-like.

Thin fingers followed the line of his eyebrows, inquisitive and appreciative, and then continued their journey on his chin and mouth. The skin they touched was left prickling.

“I love you,” he breathed, not for the first time in his life, but for the first time really meaning it. He had thought that he had loved Kate, but when he had said the words then they were empty and meaningless. Since then, he had guarded those words as if they had committed a crime against him. Not even in front of his family came those words easy to him. It seemed to him like they were avoiding him as much as he was avoiding them. Mutual avoidance.

Now, though, now he literally breathed those words. He breathed them while saying them. But he also breathed them every single time air filled his lungs, every single time he breathed out. He ingested those words till they became part of himself and he knew they were true.

The smile he got in retaliation was so bright and warm, it almost blinded him. He wanted to bask in it like it was sunlight.

“I love you,” his mate answered, not remembering these words to be true, but instinctively _knowing_ that they were.

And they expressed their love for each other while being connected through kisses and touches until they both were drowning in pleasure. The world had narrowed down to just the two of them and it was perfect.

 


End file.
